Compressed gases are used in a variety of applications ranging from medical uses to sophisticated welding operations. Those unfamiliar with either medical or industrial uses of compressed gas have probably observed cylinders of compressed helium at stores or at fairs where balloons are inflated. In some other applications, compressed gas cylinders are even used to contain gases classified as hazardous materials.
Once a storage vessel is filled with compressed gas, a flow control valve is typically put in place to seal the storage vessel. The flow control valve is used for releasing the compressed gas for a desired purpose at a desired flow rate. It is well known in the art that the weakest part of the system for containing a compressed gas is where the flow control valve joins the storage vessel.
The storage vessels, used to contain many compressed gases, typically shaped in the form of a cylinder, are often made of steel. Accordingly, these cylindrically shaped compressed gas containment vessels are heavy and not easy for an individual to move or carry. Further, the size and shape of a long cylindrical compressed gas container makes it difficult to grasp. Because of their small base, it is not unusual for cylinders containing compressed gas to topple over and fall to the ground. Accordingly, specialized racks are often used to secure the positioning of compressed gas cylinders either during storage or transport. Despite the precautions taken and the training provided to those who work with or use cylinders filled with a compressed gas, accidents still occur and cylinders fall over either during transport or use.
Compressed gases may be transported in over-the-road trailers. Such over-the-road trailers often include one or more horizontal cylinders. Each cylinder includes a flow control valve. If the driver inadvertently backs the trailer into a loading dock and either shear the connection or knocks the flow control valve off one of the cylinders containing compressed gas, the stored energy within the compressed gas will cause a rapid evacuation of the contents of the cylinder.
The inadvertent rapid evacuation of compressed gas from a full cylinder of gas stored at a high pressure can be catastrophic for several reasons. First, the force associated with a rapid release of high pressure gas from a cylinder can cause physical injury to anyone standing nearby. Second, if the gas is flammable and located near anything combustible—a fire can start. In the worst of circumstances, the fire can lead to an explosion where the cylinder of compressed gas effectively becomes a bomb. Third, if the compressed gas is a hazardous substance, a rapid release may not provide enough time for those nearby to don protective gear.
There is therefore a need in the art for a system which will prevent the inadvertent release of compressed gas from a gas storage vessel when the flow control valve connected thereto is broken off. Such system should be inexpensive, easy to use and simple to construct and repair.